Treason
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: Due to a mission failure, Carmelita finally learns that Neyla and Wilson had allied with Sly Cooper. Will she turn them in? ABT. R&R.
1. The Deal

_Sly Cooper fanfic4_

* * *

**...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Sierra Griffin - Khartoum, Sudan  
TIME: 11:36 PM  
**

Aboard a train in motion, assigned to guard a priceless relic, Sergeant Inspector Carmelita M. Fox, Lt. Constable Neyla, SWAT Captain Detective Jack Wilson and his SWAT team sat comfortably within their passenger seats.

Carmelita sat closest to the doorway, leading to the other car. Freddy sat next to her, soundly sleeping, his arms drooped to the edge of the seat while he snored particularly loud. Neyla was seated next to the window, her head leaning on Wilson's shoulder as he simply read a book. Fitz and Adams were seated in the other seats across from theirs, they were playing a game of checkers, _they must have been really bored_. And then there was Reign, who was seated, not in the train, but rather on top the car, eyes on the lookout for any bandits traveling on top the trains.

Within the secured cable car of the train, the Interpol car, sat the Chalice of Khenmu, the Great Potter. Despite the stories, the Chalice was made of pure gold, jewel incrustations were made, full of rubies and sapphires. This relic was discovered by an archeologist, who said the Chalice was worth beyond billions, a simple merchant in possession of the Chalice could retire as early was wanted, buy a business, build the biggest house among all others, and live as a king for their entire lives.

Of course, the archeologist wanted to present the relic to a worthy museum, so he asked Interpol to send their best ages to guard it until they reached Cairo, Egypt. It was most likely that a thief would definitely attempt a robbery of the artifact.

Anyway, back at the seats, Carmelita cast a glare upon the sleeping possum, who was drooling on her shoulder. "Jack," she began, calmly, "Could you please wake Freddy?"

"Why?" Wilson asked, not looking up from his book, "We'll be at the airport by the day after tomorrow, we've got plenty of time."

"I know that, but I would very much appreciate it if Freddy would wake up and stop _drooling_ on my shoulder," Carmelita growled.

Wilson looked up at Freddy, he marked the page of his book, picked up a bag of peanuts, and tossed it at him.

The possum immediately sat up, awake, "W-w-what's happening!? Are we in danger? Is the train falling down a waterfall!?"

"Freddy, calm down, we're no where near a waterfall," Wilson assured.

"But that could change if you keep _drooling_," Carmelita concluded.

Freddy instantly wiped his mouth of the saliva as Wilson stood up from his seat.

"And just where are you going?" Neyla asked, who apparently was awake.

"Restroom," Wilson said, "What else do you think I'd do on a train?"

Neyla smirked as Wilson headed down the alley. Freddy on the other hand began to drift off again, his head leaning slightly...

"Freddy, if you as much touch my shoulder again, I will throw you off the train," Carmelita warned.

With that, Freddy got the message, retracting his head and turned to lean against the window.

* * *

After washing his hands and his face, Wilson stepped out the restroom and headed back to his seat. But before he could get far...

"Psss," whispered a voice.

Wilson turned his attention to the luggage room, where the whispering appeared to have come from.

"Psss, in hear," the voice said again, Wilson stepped into the luggage room looked around, spotting no signs of anyone.

Suddenly, none other than Sylvester J. Cooper, alias "Sly" Cooper, appeared in front of him, grinning. Wilson nearly jumped out of his skin, "Dammit Coop," he cursed, whispering in order not to be heard, "Don't startle me like that."

"Well I am a thief after all," Sly pointed out, "being sneaky is part of the job."

"Well whoever gave you the job should give you a raise," Wilson said and changed the subject, "Are you all set to guard the relic?"

"Trust me, Agent Wilson," Sly started, "the relic is safe under my watchful eye."

"Trusting a thief is harder than you think, how do I know you won't steal it for yourself?"

"Because I'm not specialized to steal from normal people," Sly explained.

"Even so, we're not all normal people on this train," Wilson pointed out.

"Hey now, Wilson," Sly began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You asked me to help protect the relic from any other robbers, and that's all I intend to do. At least until we get to the museum in Cairo."

Wilson folded his arms, "Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"I'd tell you, but then you'd turn me in before I even preformed the crime."

"Think again, I'm the least you'll have to worry about," Wilson explained, "If Carmelita knows about this she'll have_ both_ our heads."

"What about Neyla, doesn't she know about all this?"

"Of course, I trust her," Wilson said.

"And yet you don't trust me?" Sly concluded.

"Just make sure the Chalice is secured," Wilson said, "And remember, it is not to leave the train unless under Interpol possession."

"Got it," Sly said, nodding his head. Just then the door opened. Sly instantly cloaked himself as Wilson stood at attention, only to find Neyla at the door.

"Does it really take this long to go to the restroom?" Neyla asked, "Looking all around the luggage room, "What were you doing in here?"

"just making sure the relic will be safely guarded," Wilson replied, winking at her.

* * *

**I know, the start's not that good, but just wait until the next chapters, you'll be shocked at what comes next. But don't let the title fool you, there's more to the story than just the name. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. The Robbery

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**BTW: **

**Just to explain to all of you, about the BCL, BCVJ, ACL, and ACVJ...**

**BCL - Before Clock-La**

**ACL - After Clock-La**

**BCVJ - Before Cooper Vault Job**

**ACVJ - After Cooper Vault Job**

**BBT - Before Band of Thieves**

**ABT - After Band of Thieves**

**BHAT - Before Honor Among Thieves**

**AHAT - After Honor Among Thieves  
**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Sierra Griffin - Khartoum, Sudan  
TIME: 11:49 PM  
**

On top the train, Reign glanced all around, eyes darting.

From behind the train, creeping up to the caboose, train bandits on a cable car hooked onto the railing of the caboose and one-by-one stalked forward into the train. There a total of six bandits and all.

* * *

Sly Cooper sneaked out of the luggage room, watching as Neyla and Wilson left, Neyla planting a kiss on his check. After the couple had left, Sly saw fit to head over to the secured car of the train, to check on the Chalice.

He opened the window and crawled out, standing on the tip of the train. Part of being sneaky was taking all risks to not be spotted, even if it meant hiding outside of a train.

As he carefully climbed sideways, in towards the Interpol car, he noticed a cable car hooked to the caboose. This struck Sly suspicious, why would anybody have a cable car on the caboose of a train? As curious as he was, Sly needed to investigate.

He slowly and carefully climbed his way to the caboose, watching his steps and ducking beneath windows. Upon reaching the caboose, he stepped onto the deck and leaned over the hook, tied to the cable car. He then looked back to the door, which appeared to have been left open. Sly suddenly knew the case, _bandits_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson and Neyla were returning to their seats.

"What else is there to do to kill time?" Wilson asked, sitting down.

"You could sing a song," Freddy suggested.

"No seriously," Wilson replied, asking for something less lame.

"Well, when you figure it out, I'll be back," Freddy said, standing up.

"Now where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Freddy said, stepping over Carmelita to get to the platform.

"You were just drooling your own waterfall a few minutes ago," Carmelita pointed out.

"I know, but I have this one that I'm holding in, and it's driving me crazy!" Freddy complained.

"It seems a little late for that," Adams stepped in.

Freddy shrugged and scurried over to the door.

* * *

Creeping into the Interpol car, the bandits all surrounded of the Chalice, which was locked into a secured Plexiglas case(_like that chocolate from Goodbye My Sweet_).

One of the bandits glanced to the other, "Make some time, stall the cops while I open this thing," he ordered, turning back to the case.

His associate saluted and turned to the other four, choosing three of them, and lead them out the door, into the other cars.

As they left, Sly's eyes widened, a train robbery. But if these bandits thought they were going to get away Scot free, they had better think again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddy hopped his way through the car and into the restroom.

But as soon as he closed the door, another door opened, and the bandits advanced. They passed the restroom door and stopped to peek into the next car, spotting many passengers, each seated and unprepared. The cops could be any of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the agents were going about their own business, Carmelita finished wiping the drool off her shoulder, Wilson went back to reading his book, Neyla gazed out the window, and Fitz and Adams were still playing checkers. _Again, boring_!

Until the bandits burst through the doors, "Nobody move!" one of them said, firing a pistol into the ceiling.

The passengers all screamed in fear, children hid into their mothers' laps, "I said, 'Nobody Move!'" the bandit repeated, aiming his weapon all around the passenger car.

He began to walk forward, gazing upon each passenger as he continued down the ail, recently he stopped in front of Carmelita.

"Hey there baby," he said, putting on a drunken smile, "What's your name?"

Carmelita cursed him in Spanish, and he only smiled.

"Watch your language sweetheart," he warned, smooth talking her, "I _am_ the one holding a gun."

"...But not the only one," Wilson replied, standing up and pulling out his Shock pistol.

The bandit glanced at him, stood up and approached him, "So you're the cop here?" he asked, chuckling, "Not to be rude 'Officer' but you appear to be outnumbered. There's six of me, and one of you."

"Think again," Wilson said, keeping his pistol aimed.

The bandit chuckled again, "I doubt it, and I doubt you," he said.

"Only a fool doubts me," Wilson replied, as Carmelita instantly grabbed the bandit, holding a Shock pistol in his chin.

"And you're a fool for even trying to face us," she replied.

"Still, you're outnumbered," the bandit said as his comrades advanced.

"Not for long," Neyla said, facing the ceiling, "Reign! _Now!_"

Immediately, the 7ft tall chameleon busted through the glass window and kicked the nearest bandit out the other. The remaining two aimed their weapons and fired, but thanks to Reign's bullet proof vest, they had no effect.

Reign throw a punch into the second bandit, knocking him clean, and grabbed the third. Eye to eye, Reign growled at the bandit and slammed his head into the ceiling, knocking him out as well.

The bandit was shocked at the surprise attack. He turned his head to Wilson, "Like I said," he stated, "Only a fool doubts me."

With that, Carmelita slammed her pistol onto the bandit's head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddy stepped out of the restroom, pretty much missing everything that had just gone on. As he turned to head back to his seat, he heard a sound from behind, from the Interpol security car. Freddy, who was oh so curious, saw fit to check it out.

* * *

Back in the Interpol car, the two remaining bandits went about their own business. One bandit was working on unlocking the case containing the Chalice, while the other stood guard, watching for anyone with a rifle in his hands.

Sly, who was still outside, cloaked himself and tip-toed inside.

The bandit working on the case, with a few tricky maneuvers, manage to open the case without setting off the alarm. He chuckled, "Got it," he said before getting lifted into the air and slammed down upon the ground.

The bandit spun around to find his associate unconscious, and Sly standing beside him. At the sight of the noble thief, the bandit immediately fired his rifle.

Sly Feral Pounced out of the way, lucky enough to dodge the heat bolts of the weapon. With his weapon aimed, the bandit pointed his rifle at Sly.

Just then, the door opened. The two outlaws turned their attention to find... Freddy, standing in the doorway.

The bandit re-aimed his weapon to Freddy, luckily for him Sly tackled the gunman, throwing his aim off.

Freddy ducked and rolled forward, in hopes to dodge the bullets. While the two criminals wrestled, Freddy stood up to study the Chalice, "Ooh," he said in awe, "Shining."

* * *

Conveniently, the gunshots echoed through the train, to the SWAT team's ears.

"That came from the security car," Wilson concluded.

"I thought we got 'em all," Fitz pointed out.

"Maybe, but that thug said there were six of him," Wilson added.

"And...I count three," Adams said, "Well actually four including the guy Reign kicked out. Nice one by the way."

"Then the other two must be taking the Chalice," Neyla guessed.

"And if they're firing a weapon, someone unfriendly to them must be there," Carmelita added.

* * *

Back in the security car, Sly was pinned to the floor and was being pounded. Fortunately, he managed to turn the tables, he kicked him off, reclaimed his cane, and charged at the bandit.

He preformed his Silent Obliteration technique. He knocked the guard into the air, pulled out a rope, and constantly ran around in a circle with great speed. As the bandit landed he was immediately tied up. Due to his arms and legs tied together, he collapsed.

Sly rested his cane on his shoulder, a victorious grin on his face. As he tied up the two goons he left a calling card with the Cooper Gang logo on it. He was glad to have caught the bandits and help the cops, but as he turned to the case his smile disappeared. The Chalice was gone.

At the moment, Sly heard the door open, but as soon as the cops walked in, he was gone.

* * *

Wilson looked at the two bandits tied up, spotting the calling card. He picked up the card and held it in the air, "Looks like Cooper was hear," he said, almost grinning.

"And it looks like he didn't go empty handed," Carmelita added. Wilson turned to the empty case.

Wilson was shocked at the sight of the empty case, he looked at Neyla, _How could he steal from that old man_? he read in her eyes. He was truly unhappy with this, he and Sly Cooper had a deal, and according to the signs Cooper had betrayed him and cheated the old archeologist.

"Where's Freddy?" Neyla asked, turning to Fitz and Adams as they both shook their heads.

* * *

Speaking of Freddy, the possum was standing aboard the cable car, which was rolling slowly until it came to a complete stop.

He picked up his bag and reached into it, pulling out, none other than, the was true, Freddy was the thief who had stolen the priceless relic.

"This should be worth millions," he said to himself. He replaced the Chalice in his bag and looked around the forest he was now lost in. "Oops," he said, "I probably should of thought this through."

* * *

** If you're wondering why this chapter is so long, well it's because I want to get to the main idea. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Caught

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**...**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

After returning to the general headquarters of Interpol, within Wilson's office he, Carmelita, Neyla sat all around, trying to figure out the case.

"Cooper _must_ have stolen it," Carmelita said, "His calling card was there, and only he would have the nerve to steal such a priceless artifact."

"I don't know, Carmen," Wilson replied, "Things doesn't add up. According to his files, Sly Cooper leaves calling cards only on his doing, there was a card on the goons but no card in the case. Quite odd. Plus, he only stole things, and considering Freddy's missing and the signs point to kidnapping, it just doesn't seem right for a thief."

"I agree with Jack," Neyla added.

"Whatever the cause, Cooper is a criminal, they're all the same," Carmelita said.

"Maybe in your eyes, but there _are_ different criminals," Wilson pointed out.

"Different or not, they're still criminals. Once a crook, always a crook," Carmelita concluded, heading for the door, "I'm gonna get a coffee."

After she had left, Neyla turned her head to Wilson, "This is just strange, do you think we should talk to Sly?"

Wilson looked at her, and then looked at the curtains, "Yeah, in fact... let's talk to him right now. Cooper, show yourself!"

With that, Sly Cooper uncloaked himself and appeared before, "Really, Agent Wilson? For once, can you let me surprised you guys?"

"Coop, what the hell happened back on that train, I though you were suppose to protect the Chalice," Wilson said.

"But you ignored us and stole it anyway," Neyla accused.

"W-w-wait, it wasn't me, I only knocked out the bandits, I'd never steal from an old man," Sly said in his defense, "Unless he was criminal."

"As far as we're all aware of, _you're_ the criminal," Wilson said, standing up, "Sly, I've trusted you, treated you like an alley, and you turned on me."

"I already told you, I didn't steal the Chalice," Sly repeated himself.

"Well, what about Freddy?" Neyla asked.

"I don't know, I was too busy fighting the bandit, and as soon as I was done with them, the Chalice was gone, as was Freddy," Sly explained.

Neyla looked at Wilson as he lowered his head, "So, from you side of the story, it all points to Freddy as the thief?"

"Well I wouldn't say that right away," Sly replied, "although he does seem less than capable of completing a simple task. No offense."

"None taken, I know what you mean," Wilson said.

* * *

Meanwhile, after getting her cup of coffee, Carmelita headed back to Wilson's office. She stopped in front of the door, but before she could rest her hand on the knob she froze, hearing Wilson and Neyla consulting.

Instead of opening the door to meet however the third voice was, Carmelita rested her ear against the door, to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So do you think he's still in Sudan?" Neyla's voice asked.

"Most likely," Wilson's voice replied, "I don't know for sure why he did it, but I'm gonna have to find him and find out."

_Were they talking about Cooper?_ Carmelita thought, keeping even her thoughts quiet in order to hear.

"I'll discuss this with Bentley," said a third voice, a suspiciously familiar voice, "we'll track him down for you, Agent Wilson."

"Agreed Sly," Wilson replied, "I'll look into where Freddy's on the move to."

_Sly?_ Carmelita thought, _As in Sly Cooper?_ Her features turned to anger, at the treachery of her two closest friends.

* * *

Sly walked over to the window, "Another thing, Sly," Wilson spoke before he left. Sly turned to him, "Sorry about blaming you and all. You just seemed like the prime suspect."

"Apology accept, Agent Wilson," Sly said, "Also, in ways, you both are like partners to me."

Suddenly, Carmelita burst through the door, aiming her Shock pistol at Sly, "Freeze!"

Sly took the short _window_ of opportunity and leaped out the window, dodging the bolt from Carmelita's pistol.

Carmelita ran over to the window seal and pounded her fist on the seal in frustration. She then spun around to Wilson and Neyla, pointing her Shock pistol at them, "Don't move!"

"Carmen, take it easy," Wilson advised as he and Neyla held their hands up.

"Jack, Neyla, would you two mind explaining why I found Cooper in _your_ office? And how he called you his partner?"

"Well, not at all," Wilson Answered, keeping his hands in place, "If we could just sit down, and you of course would lower the weapon, we'll-"

He was interrupted when Carmelita slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and Neyla, "Tell it to the judge. Or at least the Chief."

* * *

Meanwhile, while Neyla and Wilson were being arrested by Inspector Fox, Wilson's squad had just arrived into the mess hall, just a message was delivered to the rest of the cops in the room.

Upon seeing them, they all stood up, pulled out their ShockTech weapons, and pointed them at the SWAT team.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...!" Adams said, holding his hands up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reign asked as Leonid Hoover stepped in front of them.

"Don't move, you're under arrest," Hoover said, placing handcuffs on each of their wrists.

"Is this some kinda joke just to keep us away from the sloppy-joes?" Fitz asked, holding out his wrists.

"Sorry Comrade, but no," Hoover answered.

"Leo, then what the hell's going on?" Adams asked.

"You, along with your Captain and Lieutenant, have been arrested for treason," Hoover leaned closer to their hearing distance, "_Sorry Comrades, I am just doing job._"

With than, the three troopers were marched out the mess hall.

* * *

** R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	4. The Sentencing

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**...**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

After their arrest, the formal SWAT team all sat within the jail cell of their own general base.

Fitz and Adams each sat on a bench across from each other, they killed time by bouncing a ball back and forth. Reign sat within the corner, legs crossed, arms folded, in meditation position.

Neyla leaned against the wall, next to the bars. While Wilson himself stood in front of the cell bar doors, as if waiting for someone to come by.

"So, what the hell just happened?" Adams asked, catching the ball and throwing it back.

"Beats me," Fitz replied, catching the ball, "The only thing on my mind was to get to them sloppy joes before they was all gone. And the only crime I've ever committed was eatin' too much of 'em."

"Well, we're in jail now," Adams said, "...for treason? What did Hoover even mean by that?"

"We're charged with treason, Adams," Neyla explained.

"But did we even do? How did we betray anybody?"

"You didn't Adams, _none_ of you did," Wilson mentioned, "It was me."

At that moment, everyone in the cell looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Adams replied, surprised, "That's impossible. You're the Chief's most trusted agent, an elite of Interpol, why would they...?"

"It was me, Adams," Wilson reassured, "I'm the one charged with treason. Treason for negotiating with criminals... With Sly Cooper."

"Then how come we're locked up too?" Fitz asked.

"Because we're all apart of his squad," Neyla answered.

Adams shook his head, "Now that's messed up! The Captain does the crime and now we all do the time! None of us didn't even know."

"I knew about it," Neyla spoke out, stepping forward, "I guess I'm rightfully charged with treason too."

"Don't say anything, Neyla," Wilson said, turning to her, "Because Interpol doesn't do well with traitors, like me. What they do with them, such as a SWAT captain, they send the team, including the Lt. to prison."

"Lockjaw Prison?" Fitz asked.

"Worse. Hades' Prison," Wilson corrected.

Everyone gasped, Hades' Prison was the worst prison ever built. Millions of inmates who were sentenced there had to suffer endless torture for life.

"So... we're screwed?" Adams said.

"Yeah, like a light bulb," Fitz added. Everyone one cast a glance at him, "What? I figured I say somethin' cheesy since Freddy ain't here."

"Man. This is bull- we're all gonna spend the rest of our lives in cell, for something only the Captain and Lt. committed," Adams asked.

"Actually, only all of you will be sent to Hades, as the treacherous captain, I get the death sentence; the gallows," Wilson corrected.

Everyone gasped again, much more shocked this time.

"They're gonna hang ya?" Fitz asked.

"Until my neck breaks or until I suffocate to death," Wilson explained. Tears swelled with Neyla's eyes, at even thinking of his beloved hung."I luck's on our side, like it always is, I should be able to talk the Commissioner into sparing us. I'll get the jail time while you all go free."

Neyla shook her head, "We can't let you do that."

"Yeah, without you, we'll all be out of the job," Adams added.

Neyla rolled her eyes and turned back to Wilson, "Jack, I was in the conspiracy too, if we're getting through this, we're getting through _together_."

"Neyla..." Wilson began, but before he could say another word, the guards approached their cell.

"You two," one of the said, pointing at Neyla and Wilson, "Come with us."

Immediately, the couple stepped out of the cell and followed them as they lead them to the Commissioner's office.

* * *

In his office, Commissioner in Chief Barkley, along with Carmelita beside his desk, watched as Neyla and Wilson entered his office.

"Agents Wilson and Neyla," Barkley greeted, sipping his mug of coffee, "Pleasure for you to join us."

"Pleasure's all yours," Wilson replied.

Barkley cast him a glare, "What happened to you, Wilson? You were one of my top agents, and you turned on us."

"Explain to me how negotiating with thieves is considered betrayal."

"Cooper is a criminal," Carmelita began, "A criminal whom I've been chasing for years."

"He's also a good man who saved all of us, including you," Neyla pointed out.

"Neyla, shh," Wilson whispered to her. Carmelita approached her.

"And I suppose you had something to do with this," she said, "With Jack turning on all of us."

"My actions were my own," Wilson said, "Neyla, nor the rest of my team had anything to do with it. So let them go."

"I'm afraid you can't be trusted with that option," Carmelita declared, turning to Neyla, "And I should have known better then to trust you. I thought you were my friends."

"We are your friends," Wilson said, "I only formed an allience with Cooper for the good of society. All you ever really done was chase him and clean up the crooks after him."

Wilson had proven a good point.

"Captain Wilson, Lieutenant Neyla," Barkley began, "I have a warrant to have _you_..."-points at Neyla-"sent to Hades' Prison, and _you_..."-points to Wilson-"sent to the gallows. Now wise up."

Wilson hesitated, "I'd rather die than continue this corrupted job."

"It's you who's corrupted," Carmelita corrected, turning to Neyla, "And you who corrupted him."

"Then it is so," Barkley said, "Lt. Neyla, you along with the rest of your SWAT team will be sent to Hades' Prison, for the rest of your days.

"And you Wilson, will be hanged..." Barkley declared, "...at noon."

* * *

** Things are picking up, as you can see. But just wait for the next chapter. R&R, please!**

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Speaking of Freddy

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**...**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

After the sentencing, Neyla and Wilson were escorted back into their cell, by Carmelita herself. After locking the door, the vixen stood in front of the cell bar door, "I'm sorry it has to come to this, my friend," she said.

"No you're not," Wilson concluded, "And don't call me friend. If you were our friend you'd let us go."

"I can't do that, Jack," Carmelita began to explain, "Due to all that has happened, with you negotiating with criminals and one of your troopers stealing an artifact, you should have know this was coming. This is the price of corruption."

"Am I the corrupted one?" Wilson asked, beginning to explain something, "When I joined Interpol they said I had a duty to perform, to put those who deserve it to be put behind bars. I only formed an agreement with Sly because he's just a thief who steals from _real_ criminals, sabotages them, and leaves them ripe for us to pick.

"And you didn't see that," Wilson pointed out.

"But he performs acts against the law, and you were too blind to notice that?" Carmelita shot back.

"This coming from someone with a black and white vision of the law?" Wilson returned, "I never followed those strict laws because of the effect it had. Interpol wasn't consider 'an operation of order,' it was only of corruption. They'll arrest anyone who disobeyed the shortest law, whether it's shoplifting and unknowing better, or sneezing in a library. Interpol will lock up anybody for anything, meaning everyone apart of it. That's why I decided to act against Interpol...

"...And now _you_ are saying _I_ am corrupted?" Wilson concluded.

With that, there was a long pause. Carmelita was shocked after realizing the point, knowing an error in her ways as an Interpol agent.

"Blam!" Adams cheered, breaking the silence, "He nailed ya ass down!" He raised his hand and faced Fitz, waiting for his to slap fives. Everyone stared at him, eying his insolence, he slowly lowered his hand, "Sorry, I got caught up in the scoreboard. Freddy would have done it too."

Wilson turned away from and refaced Carmelita as she began to speak, "I can see now, the problem with my performance as a police officer, but I'm through listening to someone who thinks it's okay to form an agreement with criminals. I'm done taking grief, Jack."

"I understand, my 'friend.'"

With that, Carmelita turned and left, walking out the door.

"So, I'm guessing that discussion, along with the one before, didn't change anything?" Adams asked.

Wilson turned to him, "No," he answered, sitting on the concrete propped against the bars, removing his hat, "You're all still going to Hades' and I'm gonna be hanged."

"Oh Jack," Neyla said, wrapping her arms around him and crying in his shoulder.

"I'm-a guessin' the only one lucky outta all-a us is Freddy," Fitz mumbled, crossing his arms.

"And speaking of Freddy," Adams begun, "I wonder how _he's_ holding up."

* * *

As for Freddy, the possum struggled as he pushed the bar up and down, trying to make the handcar move faster. Finally, he stopped, letting go of the bar and rested his hands on his knees.

"I... should of... thought this through..." he said, panting, "Aw man, screw me! Why did I even trying to attempt thievery, without first forming a plan to the end?

"I mean; What was I thinking?!" he asked, kicking himself, "I didn't pack any food, or water, and most of all..." he continued, raising his voice, "_I jumped outta a train in the middle of Sudan!_"

His voice echoed through the entire jungle, many birds flew off. "Well," Freddy began, admiring himself a little, "I guess I have myself some pipes... and at least things can't get any worse."

With that, he soon found himself wrong. A growling noise emitted, Freddy looked all around jungle, a little frightened by the noise, "Me and my big mouth."

Just then, the growling noise grew, and it sounded as if it was coming from the bushes. Freddy immediately reached into his sack and pulled out the Chalice, hopefully to use it as a weapon.

The bushes shocked, and the beast came into view. It was a jaguar, it growled as it spotted Freddy, knowing food where it should be. Freddy gulped, "Stay back big kitty," he warned, holding the Chalice in front of him, "I've got a shiny, and I have no idea how to use it to defend myself."

The jaguar continued to close in, almost ready to pounce. Freddy finally revealed his fear, "_Crap_," he cursed under his breath.

--A few minutes later--

"Aggghh!" Freddy screamed, running like the dickens from the jaguar, who was not far behind, "Jaaaack!" he called for help, running for dear life.

_Run Freddy! Run!

* * *

_

The next morning, within the cell, Wilson was the first to awake, everyone, including Neyla, was still asleep.

As they slept soundly, a few guards marched by and tapped the bars. Wilson looked up to see Hoover, "Time to go," he said.

Wilson looked back at Neyla, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He turned back to the guards, "One more minute, please," he asked.

Hoover looked at the others and then answered, "Of course, Comrade."

Wilson took his opportunity, and spent it with Neyla. He placed his hand underneath her chin, reminiscing the memories he would forever cherish. He leaned his head forward and placed a gentle kiss her cheek. He did not want to wake her, the last thing he wanted on his last day of living was to see his beloved cry. He placed his hat onto her lap, leaving her his last valued possession.

Wilson stood up as the bar doors slid open, he stepped out of the cell and stood in front of Hoover, "Let's go," he said, "and Leo?"

"Da Comrade?" Hoover replied.

"Before you send them to Hades', tell Neyla 'I love her."'

* * *

** Nearing the end, one, maybe two, more chapters left. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. The Rescue

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**Special Thanks to The Good Thief for allowing me use of his character: Cody Brown...**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

As noon hit the clock, Wilson was marched outside into the courtyard. Populating the yard were dozens of Interpol agents, Barkley stood on a small balcony, along with Carmelita and ARC pilot Cody Brown.

Wilson's arms and legs were tried with rope, to prevent him from getting away at any time. As he walked down the path formed for him by the other agents, he looked at each of the cops whom he had worked with. Some gave him a long look, while the rest glared at him like a traitor. Although Wilson could see that they all wanted to curse him, no one said a word.

From the balcony, Brown shook his head, "This is all wrong," he said, turning to Carmelita, "Miss Fox, you can't go through with this."

"None of us have a choice, all traitors must be taken care of," Carmelita replied.

"But Miss Fox, the only traitor I see is you," Brown began, Carmelita looked at him in cold confusion, "Mr. Wilson might have made an error way but he did it for the right of Interpol, something we all should have done."

"'Mr.' Wilson use to be my friend," Carmelita shot back.

"I know, but instead of hearing him out when he was about to tell you, you turned him in right away without hesitation," Brown pointed out, "And I know that's what you're suppose to do, but loyal friendship is above that."

Carmelita had just enough, "Mr. Brown, I know who's a real friend, and I know what's right for all of Interpol. And that will be enough out of you."

Brown sighed, "Yes Miss Fox, my apologizes."

Wilson took a few more steps and stopped, in visual of the gallows, and of the hangman, and of the nuce.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone in the cell was awake, including Neyla who sat on the bench, her face buried in Wilson's hat. Fitz and Adams however were pacing back and forth to kill time. And Reign stood in front of the bars.

As they were pacing, Adams kicked a small amount of dirt aside, "Well, this is it. Game over."

"We're all more screwed than a second winded light bulb," Fitz stated.

"Y'know, this was actually the first time you made one of those Texan catch phrases," Adams said, "I thought you guys said a lot of those back in Texas."

"I ain't from Texas Ricky-chet, I'm from Tennessee," Fitz corrected.

Neyla suddenly lifted her head, a small sound passed her ears.

"Oh, sorry Billy, I just thought that considering you've got a cowboy accent and a cowboy hat, that you'd be a-"

"A Texan cowboy?" Fitz suggested, "Of course not!"

"Billy, Shh," Neyla ushered, perching her ears. Everyone kept quite and listened, a beeping sound grew louder. They all glanced around the cell, curious of the sound's location.

"What's that beeping?" Adams asked, looking all around.

Neyla stood up and listened, attempting to trace the beeping noise. She followed the noise and placed her ear against the wall, hearing the beeping continue, and suddenly speed up.

"Stand clear!" she ordered, jumping away from the wall as an explosion took it out.

Dust filled the air of the cell as the team stood backed up against the bars. They coughed as the regrouped to their feet. Within the dust, they spotted two silhouettes, one stand and other sitting in a wheelchair.

They squinted as the two figures came into view, it was none other than Sly Cooper and his friend, Bentley the turtle.

"Sly?" Neyla mumbled, as if thankful to receive aid.

"We thought you all needed some help getting out of here," Sly said, walking past them and breaking the lock of the cell, "I think I should help sense your boyfriend helped us out."

"But Jack's about to be hanged, can you-?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Sly assured, "grabbing Wilson's spear and running off, leaving Bentley with the others.

The team looked at the small turtle in a wheelchair as he said, "Don't just stand there, let's go!"

With that, they all followed as Bentley lead them to freedom, while Sly hurried to go help Wilson.

* * *

On top the gallows, Wilson stood on the trapdoor as the hangman placed the nuce around his neck, tightening it.

On top of a building next to the gallows, Sly lifted his head, spotting the dozens of cops all over the place. It's times like this Sly wished Murray was still here, with him around this would have been a lot easier.

From the balcony, Brown felt sick to him stomach, he could not take seeing this, a soldier of fortune hung by the throat until dead. He turned his head away from the sight, only to spot Sly Cooper, facing the gallows.

It was clear to Brown that Cooper was gonna attempt to rescue Wilson, why else would he be here? And if he was going to rescue, Brown needed to help anyway possible. Immediately, he spotted a snack table right next to him, and a plan instantly came together.

As the hangman approached the handle, which singled the trapdoor, Brown grabbed a handful of nuts and shoved it in his mouth. He then turned to Carmelita and began to cough, pretending to choke on food.

Carmelita noticed this and instantly came to his aid, "Dammit Cody," she said, standing behind him and performing the Heimlich maneuver, "You shouldn't try to eat more than you can chew."

With the window of opportunity, provided by the countable Cody Brown, Sly moved in. He leaped from the building and landed on the lock of wood supporting the nuce. And just as the trapdoor dropped open, Sly swung his cane an cut the rope, thereby cutting Wilson free.

As Wilson fell head first on the ground, Sly dropping his spear. The spear landed between Wilson's face and his tied arms, he used this to cut the ropes, freeing his arms and legs.

Carmelita glanced back at the gallows, finding Sly Cooper landing on top of the platform. Although she wanted to finally take Cooper down, Brown continued to choke(_fake choke_), so she had to aid him before getting to Cooper.

Hoover scurried underneath the gallows, finding not Wilson but the spear. "Comrade?" he called, unaware when Wilson wrapped an arm around him neck.

Wilson reached into Hoover's holster and pulled out his Shock pistol, "Sorry Leo," he apologized as he used his pistol to knock him out. After Hoover fell to the dirt, Wilson stepped over him and grabbed his spear, strapped it behind his back, and headed out.

With a well placed smoke bomb, Sly eluded the hangman and pushed him off the gallows. The fellow landed on some cops, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

Carmelita glanced at the calamity of the fallen Interpol agents, and continued to Heimlich maneuver on Brown. Although Brown disliked the pressure being forced forced onto his stomach, he had to keeping buying time.

As Wilson ran out from under the gallows, Sly leaped off the platform, landing right next to him. The two ran past the cops for dear lives, Sly whacking away confronting cops while Wilson provided cover fire.

Carmelita watched angrily as the two criminals, the thief and the rogue, escaped with while she could do nothing about it. Finally she used all of her muscle and punched Brown in the stomach, forcing him to spit out the nuts. Humorously, the nuts were spat into Barkley's face. The badger gave Brown a angry glare as Carmelita pulled out her pistol and moved out.

* * *

Sly and Wilson managed to make it to the cliff of the base, followed by a big fall into the Ocean. As they ran, Sly turned his head to Wilson, "Get ready to jump!"

"Over the edge? Are you outta your mind?" Wilson called back.

"Relax, I've got a paraglider," Sly assured, running faster.

Behind them, Carmelita began to catch up as she fired her Shock pistol.

Sly was the first to reach the edge, he leaped and activated his paraglide. Wilson leaped off the edge and reached for Sly's hand as he reached back.

It was an excellent jump, one worthy of slow-motion, Wilson's hand although appearing to fail, took Sly's as they both made it!

* * *

**Nearing the end, one chapter left. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. The Goodbye

_Sly Cooper fanfic6_

* * *

**...**

_

* * *

_

**Charged with Treason  
**

* * *

**LOCATION: Sector: Foxtrot Delta - Paris, France  
**

After escaping Interpol, Sly and Wilson landed on the docks, where they were suppose to meet up with Bentley and the team. After landing, Wilson breathed heavily, sitting down, "_That_... was too close," he said, his heart racing.

"When you run from the cops almost every day, you get use to it," Sly said, sitting beside him, "take it from someone who knows what they're talking about."

"Alright, I will," Wilson agreed, standing back up.

"_Jack!_" he heard a far away voice call his name. He turned to find Neyla, Bentley, and rest of his team running along the docks towards him. Wilson smiled, if there was anything he was happy to see, it was most definitely his beloved.

As they got to Sly and Wilson's position, Neyla was the first. She immediately wrapped her arms around Wilson's neck and smacked her lips against his, much passion in this one.

As the others arrived, they all just looked at the couple as they shared a tender moment. Neyla broke the kiss and reached into her pocket, pulling out Wilson's hat and placed it on his head, "There. Now everything is right where it belongs."

"Not exactly," Sly said. Neyla and Wilson turned their attention to him, "You're all free for the moment, but I suggest you do what a thief does, run away."

"I'll keep it in mind, Coop," Wilson said, "and thanks for coming for me."

"Like I said, you're like another partner to me," Sly said as he and Bentley turned to leave.

"And you're a good man, Coop," Wilson replied.

"Oh, and by the way," Bentley said, turning back to them and tossing Wilson a pair of keys, "If you need a boat, these keys will activate one of those yachts. Good luck!"

After the two thieves had left, it was all them.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Reign asked.

Wilson looked at the key in his palm, "There's no need to call me that anymore," he said, "I'm no longer your CO. So what I say is... we should split up."

"Split up?" Fitz repeated.

"Yeah, Don't you all see, I'm the most wanted of Interpol, dead or alive. They come after me the most, if you all stay with me you're all just putting yourselves a risk. So as my final order as Captain is to go. Run away without me."

"But Jack, you can't go alone, eventually they'll find you and kill you," Neyla pointed out.

"I'd rather it be I die than have you die," Wilson replied, walking over to Reign, "Reign, you are one of the most toughest soldiers I've ever met. The dept is paid, you can go."

Reign gave him a short bow, "It has been an honor, Wilson," he said, turning around and leaving.

"As for the rest of you," Wilson began, turning to the others, he faced Fitz, "you best take it easy Fitzy, there's a lot of crazy things in this crazy world."

"Noted sir," Fitz said, Wilson turned to Adams.

"Adams, I personally think it's best to keep your smart ass comments to yourself," Wilson suggested, "Might keep you alive."

"Gee, thanks," Adams commented.

"_That_ is exactly what I'm talking about," Wilson pointed out, turning to Neyla, "And Neyla..."

Neyla looked back at him, waiting to hear his final words.

Wilson tried to speak, but just could not for he wished not to leave his love. But he had to, for it was for the best.

He sharply turned around, _Don't look back, Jack o' boy_, he told himself, climbing onto the yacht.

Neyla watched as he placed the keys in the lock of the yacht, tears streaming in her eyes. She had taken a goodbye from her parents and had lived with it for years, but this goodbye was unacceptable to take.

* * *

As his yacht sailed smoothly through the water, coming upon leaving Paris, Wilson was depressed, leaving the Glaciers and those he called a family was one thing, but leaving his love was too much for him.

_It's better this way_, he thought, _The farther she is from you, the safer she will be_. Although convincing as it was, Wilson did not believe it.

Suddenly, his sense warned him of another presence. He was not alone the yacht. However, he did not need to see who it was to know, "It's rather pointless hiding when you're expecting to be found," he said, as the other approached him from behind.

"Does it really matter?" Neyla asked, smiling.

Wilson turned around to face her, returning the smile, "How did you get on board?"

"Back when I was Carmelita's partner, I use to alley with Sly Cooper himself, and he needed to follow me around, and I doubt I was easy to follow," Neyla explained.

"you do realize that by coming with me, you're risking yourself," Wilson told her.

"As long as I'm with you, it's a risk I'm willing to take," Neyla said, coming closer, "Besides, you don't leave without saying goodbye me, especially without giving me a kiss."

"Then allow me to fix my mistake," Wilson said, pulling her closer. As their lips met again, it was precisely at the same time the sun set. And as their yacht sail away, it was as if they were following the sun.

* * *

Back on the docks, as the couple sail away, Fitz and Adams were left.

"Hey Billy?" Adams asked.

"Yeah, Adams?"

"It just came to me, we were delivering an artifact from Egypt in Sudan, right?"

"Yeah,"Fitz replied.

"So here it comes, why were we in Sudan delivering an artifact to Egypt when it was already in Egypt?"

"Well Adams, you really shouldn't judge. Scout works hard to piece these things together," Fitz explained.

"Well, he's working too much on the conflict but doesn't think about the explanation of proper locations, kinda lousy writer's work if you ask me."

Just then, a finger tapped his shoulder. Adams turned around to find, "Martian Scout?" he said, before getting pushed into the water.

"_And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen_," I said to _you_, "_After being branded traitors to Interpol, Neyla and Wilson sailed away, never to be seen again... or have they?_"

"Dude, what the hell?!" Adams complained.

"_Hey, when you insult me, you get the boot_," I told him, "_plain as that_."

"Well I don't like it."

"_Well what are you gonna do? Call the authorities? Right after you just broke out of jail?_"

"He's gotcha there, Adams," Fitz agreed.

"Fitz, shut up."

"And by the way," Fitz began, turning to me, "What ever happened to Freddy?"

"_'And what happened to Freddy' you all ask?..._"

* * *

Back in the jungle of Sudan, Freddy although exhausted continued to run from the jaguar not too far behind. Eventually, he found a river passing by. Something clicked into Freddy's brain as he ran for the river and jumped into it.

Once in, he swam and grabbed a passing log, he climbed aboard and turned back to the jaguar. The big cat glared at Freddy and began gave up, heading back into the jungle.

"Ha ha!" Freddy mocked, "In your face, big kitty! You're fear of water is no match for my brain power. Who's stupid? Not me."

He continued to mock the jaguar that was no longer there, until he heard another roaring sound. Not of an animal but of water.

Almost afraid to be curious, he slowly turned his head back, only to find an enormous waterfall up ahead, and his log was heading for it, "Okay, I'm the one who's stupid," he admitted, as his log reached the edge of the fall.

THE END

* * *

**Now that it has come to an end with Neyla and Wilson, if there are any fans of the couple, please promise me you will all miss them. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
